Avatar Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by BendingMaster25
Summary: Song-fic for Kataang! Song is from The Lion King! R&R! I disclaim everything.


**Hey everyone! I just typed up a story with the same basic plot as this one only for Xiaolin Showdown. I hope this one is good. I also hope that other one was good, too. So...please enjoy and R&R! By the way, I changed up the words a little bit.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Katara!" Aang said coming into her room at the Gaang's home in Ba Sing Se. "What are you doin tonight?"

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go down to the Lake with me," he blushed as he spoke.

Katara laughed a little at his bashfulness, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Cool! Let's go!" Aang said as he ran outside to Appa leaving a small gust of wind through the house. Sokka, standing near where Aang just passed, got hit with the sudden burst of air.

"Hey! Watch it, Aang! You nearly ruined my hair!" Sokka yelled after him.

"Sorry!" He heard from outside.

Katara came walking out moments later. "What's he so excited about?" Sokka asked her.

"We're going down to the Lake. You want to come?"

"And watch you two make mushy faces at each other! As if," Sokka scoffed. Katara just walked on out to meet Aang. Zuko walked out of the kitchen while she did so. He waited until he saw Appa take off before he spoke,

"We're going to follow them, again, aren't we?"

"You bet we are," Sokka jumped up. Zuko just sighed.

At the Lake, Aang jumped into the water using his airbending to get really high. Katara meanwhile laid on the sandy shore in her bathing suit. It was minutes before Sokka and Zuko arrived and hid behind the bushes. "Sokka. They're a couple now. Can't you just let them be?"

"Are you kidding? It's because they are together is why I'm watching over them."

"You mean spying," Zuko smiled.

"I am not spying! I am merely looking out for Katara. There's a difference."

"Whatever," Zuko said bored with this.

"Besides, what if she was hurt? I would have to kill Aang for doin that to her," Sokka glared out at the couple.

"I really don't think......." Zuko started but was cut off.

"Quiet, Zuko," Sokka shushed.

The two, mainly Sokka, watched the couple on the beach play. Aang had come out of the water and sat beside Katara. They were both laughing. Zuko got an idea to show Sokka what was going on. So he began to sing softly,

"I can see what's happening."

Sokka was weirded out. "What?"

Zuko ignored him, "And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?" Sokka glared at Zuko.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two," Zuko smiled, again.

"Ohh," Sokka sighed as he slumped over.

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic every where. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Love is in the air."

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things_

Aang watched as the sunset light hit Katara making her practicly glow in it. He thought about the guru then, and how his love for the monks had been reborn in new love. It made him smile. So many things have come back to him from his life with the monks. There were many rules and he was breaking all of them being with Katara.

_'So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me'_

Katara watched Aang as he looked at the sunset. She could see the orange glow in his eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She began to think how this boy could hold so much power and still be as gentle and caring as he was. Sometimes it seemes he's not telling her something, though.

_'He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why wont he be the man I know he is_

_The man I see inside'_

Aang got up and walked back back to the water. He got an idea and smirked. Useing his waterbending, he pulled Katara into the water with him. She shrieked from the sudden impact of water.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things_

Katara came back up laughing. Her face was a foot away from Aang's. He was laughing also.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_He leans, look to far_

_Sneeking through the night of certainty_

They both come in for a kiss when the laughing subsided. Their eyes closed as their lips came in contact with eachother.

_Love is where they are_

Back in the bushes, Zuko sang softly, again, "And if he falls in love tonight." Sokka sniffed obviously crying. "It can be asumed." Zuko looked to Sokka.

"His every days with us are history," Sokka sang.

Then they both sang together, "Insure our pal is in looooooooooooove!"

"Thanks, Zuko. I understand what you were doing. Aang loves Katara and she obviously loves him. I don't need to worry anymore," Sokka stood up and started to walk back, "Come on. Let's go home."

Zuko smiled at the couple, again, and said to himself, "My work here....is done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! Two stories in one day! That's a new record for me! I personally enjoyed this story and I hope you did, too! Any questions just ask me.**


End file.
